


What We Could Be

by StayWithMeForTheKids



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dark Comedy, Drama, F/F, Heathers the musical, High School, Slow Burn, song au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWithMeForTheKids/pseuds/StayWithMeForTheKids
Summary: Rachel Berry longs to be popular, like all the kids at McKinley. One day, the opportunity to be seen with the cool kids arises and changes the rest of her high school career.Faberry endgame. Based on The Heathers Musical, songs and events re-worked to fit in with Faberry's circumstances. Not all chapters will be based on a song in the musical, nor will all songs be included in this story.*The musical is a dark comedy and so at points, this story will have moments of dark humor over serious topics. Warnings will be placed at the start of each chapter.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Despite already having another story one the go (go check it out if you haven't already), I have decided to write a new one. I have recently fallen in love with the Heathers Musical and thus decided to re-work the narrative and songs of the musical to fit in Faberry and what I envision for them. As my summary says, some chapters will be based on songs from the musical and others will be omitted if I don't think they work with my planned narrative. I hope you all enjoy and do let me know any suggestions you have, complaints or praises, would love to hear them all!
> 
> This chapter is almost an exact replica of the opening number "Beautiful", feel free to listen to the song or don't listen to it.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: *Bulimia mention*

 

_ September 1st, 2010.  _

 

Rachel Berry believes herself to be a good person, and unlike most people, she sees the good in everyone. No matter how much of a bully a person is. Here she is, starting her junior year of high school, hoping that it will be better than freshman and sophmore year.

 

Exactly like all the other kids she has known since kindergarten, she started freshman year hopeful. With the desire to be popular, seen and heard. Unfortunately this has yet to happen for Rachel. Those she considered friends before high school have changed. Now they have become the people who constantly wear and tear her down. But Rachel is nothing but strong willed, and she will be damned if she lets anyone tell her she is less than something. She will achieve her dream of performing on a Broadway stage. 

 

Unfortunately, this aspiration is largely frowned upon at McKinley High, because according to the rest of the town no one is ever allowed to have dreams, allowed to venture out of Lima, Ohio. This is what spurs the bullying, names being shouted left right and centre at her and the other students with dreams like hers.

 

“Freak!”

 

“Slut!”

 

“Burnout!”

 

“Bug eyes!”

 

“Poser!”

 

“Lard Ass!”

 

The last insult causes Rachel to come to a halt in her stride down the hallway. Lard ass? Rachel takes pride in staying fit and healthy, having her daily elliptical work out and knows that she does not have a large derriere thank you very much. She shakes her head and continues her march. Everyone used to get on so well when they were younger, no pressures of high school popularity or hierarchy. But then everyone got bigger, and now, well high school is more like a thunderdome.

 

Rachel has a plan though. She’s going to get popular. Then when she’s popular, hopefully, everyone will change back to how they were. They did it once before, surely they can do it now. She’s not exactly sure how she’s going to approach her plan, however.

 

“Loser!”

 

Debris of slushie smacks against Rachel’s cheek as the kid next to her gets the classic McKinley bullying; all in the form of a slushie facial. Rachel quickly wipes away at the slushie on her cheek, silently thanking whoever that she was not victim of the slushie facial this time. She tentatively steps towards the attacked student who is covered head to toe in red slush.

 

“Hey are you ok?”

 

The kid takes a jump back from Rachel when she touches his arm. “Get away, nerd!” He says bitingly, before shoving past her and walking to the nearest bathroom.

 

How rude. Well, Rachel puts her chin in the air, unperturbed by the rudeness and once again commences her stride, heading for the cafeteria. Whilst she has a plan to become popular, it is only a temporary fix until she gets into NYADA and her new life can begin. She dreams of the old theatre architecture, imagining what he voice will sound like in the old, beautiful acoustics of the campus auditorium. 

 

Rachel grabs a lunch tray and joins the queue. Her nose scrunches up as she looks over slop they call food here. She tried becoming a vegan, something she mainly maintains when at home. But here, her continuous petitions to the school board to get more vegan friendly food were just slapped back in her face. So she has to make do with being a vegetarian at school. 

 

Her tray goes crashing to the ground when a big, meaty hand slaps down onto it. She looks down at her tray, before looking back up at the perpetrator. He stares back at her, muttering an “oops” but not looking at all sorry. David Karofsky, McKinley Titans Linebacker. He is Rachel’s main tormentor here. Has been for the past five years, he’s probably the only one who really hasn’t changed. He is still a - and excuse Rachel’s language here - massive dick.

 

The large boy leans in close to Rachel, eye narrowing dangerously. “What did you say to me, bitch?” He growls out.

 

Rachel’s eyes widen as she realises she must have said that out loud. She quickly bends down and picks up the tray. “Oh nothing, David.”

 

The large jock just nods at her, before walking off to his football buddies. There’s a tap on Rachel’s shoulder, causing her to jump and drop her tray once again. Turning around, she sees her best friend, Kurt Hummel. They’ve been friends since diapers, and like Rachel, Kurt has the same dreams as being on broadway. If it weren’t for that fact that Kurt was capital G, gay then they would probably be together by now.

 

Kurt chuckles and bends down to pick up her dropped tray. “Sorry. We still on for our weekly musicals and manicure night?” He asks, handing her the tray.

 

Rachel nods vigorously, picking up one of the fresher looking salads. “Yes of course, remember to bring the tootsie roll.”

 

Kurt gags. “Ugh I don’t know how you are able to eat that.” Rachel goes to argue her case, but kurt puts his hand up, stopping her rant. “I rented Funny Girl.”

 

“Kurt we watched that last week.”

 

The well groomed boy gasps in mock horror. “Rachel Barbara Berry are you telling me that you have had enough of watching the great Barbra Streisand?”

 

Rachel looks positively appalled by Kurt’s accusation. “Absolutely not! You know I live and breathe Barbra and will never turn down a chance to watch Funny Girl. You know I have it memorized.”

 

“ Yes I am we-”

 

“Watch it twinkle toes!” Kurt is cut off by a different jock, who smacks his tray out of his hands. Azimio Adams, running back. Smartest guy on the football team. Which Rachel thinks is similar to being the tallest dwarf.

 

The little ball of enegry that is Rachel has enough of Azimio’s taunting and marches up to him. Azimio takes a few steps back, not expecting Rachel’s advancement on him. “Hey! Pick that up right now!” She demands, pointing to the tray.

 

Azimio scoffs at her and looks over at Karofsky, who has now come over to him. “I’m sorry are you actually talking to me?” He says with a disbelieving laugh, looking at Rachel like she is dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

 

“Yes I am. It is clear that you are purely targeting Kurt because of his sexual orientation, which he has no choice on whatsoever whereas you have a choice to not be so cruel. Whilst Kurt is a future broadway star you are a highschool has been waiting to happen, no doubt destined to work as a gas station attendent.” Rachel concludes her rant with a firm nod and a fold of her arms.

 

Azimio stares at her for a moment, before leaning in closely, pressing his finger against the tip of Rachel’s nose harshly. “You have a zit right there.” He says, before standing up and high fiving Karofsky as a chorus of laughter is heard throughout the cafeteria.

 

Rachel gasps at this, hand coming up to touch her nose. This type of abuse has been a constant throughout Rachel’s high school career. So much belitteling. Students like her constantly think the same thing. Why do they hate me? Why don’t I fight back? Why do I act like such a creep? In the whole school, there are only three people who don’t deal with these sort of questions.

 

As if they had heard Rachel’s thoughts, the three finally make their appearance. All chatter quiets down as the cafeteria doors open and in glides three cheerleaders, part of Sue Sylvester’s multinational winning cheer squad, nicknamed the Cheerios. They wear matching uniforms, hair tied up in the same pony tail. They walk into the cafeteria like they are gliding, almost like they are angels. And to the students, they are. They are who everyone wants to be, wants to date, be friends with. They are untouchable. 

 

The Unholy Trinity.

 

Brittany S. Pierce, the tallest of the three girls. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair and Rachel has to admit, one of the best dancers in this school (not including Mike Chang). She’s the sweetest out of the three.

 

Santana Lopez, the brunette. Claims to be from Lima Heights Adjacent. Her mom brought her breast implants over summer. She has one of the fiercest tempers Rachel knows, especially when it comes to Brittany.

 

And then there’s Quinn Fabray. The shorter blonde with striking hazel eyes. The HBIC of McKinley. She’s the prettiest girl Rachel has ever met. She also happens to be a mythic bitch. 

 

They float above it all. Never challenged, never harassed, even despite being part of Glee Club, which at McKinley is social suicide. Even the jocks Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam get slack for being in Glee. The Unholy Trinity, however, get away with it. Rachel would give anything to be a part of that. Which is where her plan for popularity comes into play. The girl’s have never given her time of day, not even sparing her a glance as they glide past her to the front of the queue, not even a small “Hi” in glee. But Rachel is sure she will succeed.

 

As luck would have it, Rachel finds her moment later in the day. She was just cleaning herself up from another slushie attack when the three girls glide into the bathroom. Again, they don’t acknowledge Rachel’s existence. Santana goes straight into one of the cubicles, sounds of gagging filling the room. Brittany stands just outside the stall, looking at Santana with worry. Quinn ignored her sick friend, re-applying more makeup to her already flawless face.

 

Rachel’s eyes dart constantly form the stain she’s trying to get out of her jumper, to the blonde standing at the sinks. At one point, Quinn’s eyes connect with hers. And yet, the blonde doesn’t acknowledge her, simply going back to touching up her eyeliner. Santana continues to gag into the toilet.

 

The bell rings, and yet neither of the girl’s make a move to leave the bathroom.

 

“Grow up Santana, bulimia was so ‘97” Quinn says, an edge of boredom dripping through her voice, not at all caring about her obviously sick friend.

 

“Maybe you should see a doctor, San.” Brittany says, actually showing the Latina genuine concern.

 

Santana sits herself up from where she was crouched over the toilet. “Fuck you Fabray, I ate something bad at lunch.”

 

Quinn’s eyebrows raises slightly at the aggression in Santana’s tone. “Sure.” She says, capping her eyeliner and placing it into her bag. She turns around at the sink, inspecting her nails.

 

The door opens and in walks Miss Pillsbury, the school’s guidance counselor. Although Rachel feels she receives a lack of guidance from the doe eyes teacher every time she complains to her about the bullying. Like the Unholy Trinity, Miss Pillsbury does not acknowledge Rachel, bypassing her to the sink.

 

“Quinn, Brittany.” She greets. Santana gags into the toilet. “And Santana. I’m not sure if you heard but that was the school bell. You’re all late to class.”

 

Quinn sighs, and pushes herself off from the sinks, turning to the weak willed teacher. “Santana wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping her.”

 

Rachel glances over to the other girl’s, seeing that really, it’s only Brittany that’s helping her, happily pulling her up from the ground and taking her to the sinks. Miss Pillsbury doesn’t look convinced, her lips pursed questionably. She goes to speak, but Rachel quickly jumps in. Miss Pillsbury looks at her in shock, as if she’s just noticed Rachel is in the room.

 

“Actually Miss Pillsbury, we are actually working on a glee assignment. Mr Schue has asked us have our performance include makeup and costume.” She gestures to her red strained jumper. “Hence why I’ve got red on my jumper.”

 

Just the mention of their Glee teacher was enough to satisfy Miss Pillsbury. She nods eagerly. “Well I guess if it is for Will-I mean Mr Schuester then it’s fine.” And with that, the teacher leaves the bathroom.

 

Before Rachel can even blink, she’s got the undivided attention of the Unholy Trinity. They stand just a few feet in front of her, Quinn at the front, Santana in the middle and Brittany at the back, watching her suspiciously.

 

“How did you do that?” Quinn asks.

 

“Miss Pillsbury has a crush on Mr Schue. A mere mention of him is enough to get her to no longer care.” Rachel pauses awkwardly, and holds out her hand for Quinn to shake. “Rachel Berry.”

 

“I know who you are.” Quinn says, not taking the offered hand. Rachel drops it lamley to her side.

 

“You do?” She asks, becoming a bit too excited over the idea of them knowing her.

 

“We’re in glee together.”

 

Rachel beams at them. “Oh yes, I am well aware of that because how can one not be, it’s you three. I was not sure that you knew who I was as you don’t really seem to acknowledge me in or out of the choir room despite my being your co-captain and all-”

 

“Oh my god shut her up Q, she’s making me feel nauseous again.” Santana interrupts, stepping out of their formation and walking around Rachel, eyeing her like prey.

 

Quinn eyes Rachel, her steely hazel eyes raking over Rachel’s slushie stained clothing. “What do you want?” Quinn asks.

 

If possible, Rachel’s beam widens. “Well uh I was wondering if it would be possible if at some point during our year here if-”

“Spit it out, Berry.” Quinn snaps. Rachel feels giddy. Quinn Fabray knows her last name, this is already going better than planned. Doesn’t seem like she will even need to use her power point slide presentation.

 

“Let me sit at your table. Just once.” Rachel practically begs. She watches as the girls separate and begin to circle her. “You won’t even have to talk to me. If people think you guys tolerate me then they’ll leave me alone.” And my friends.

 

The girls laugh. Fearing that they are going to dismiss her idea and she would have failed, Rachel quickly thinks of a bargain for them. “Before you answer I am willing to offer that I do your homework. For every subject, whether it be science projects or tests. I have the second highest GPA in our year and-”

 

“What about SATs?” Santana jumps in.

 

“Shut up Santana.” Quinn orders. The Latina scowls at her, but like the follower she is, promptly shuts up, mumbling under her breath. “We don’t need homework done. Santana has the third highest GPA-” Quinn ignored Santana’s scoff of protest. “I have the highest.” Of course, Rachel already knew this, she keeps scope on her competition, but she at least thought just the offer of not needing to their homework would be enough for the girl’s. Especially Brittany who isn’t exactly the brightest- “And Sue has bribed the exam board so Britt automatically passes everything.” 

 

Rachel deflates, shame running through has she realises she’s not going to succeeds. Quinn takes a step closer to her, fingers coming up to lightly clasp Rachel’s chin, tilting her face side to side. “But I have been in need of a new project, the semester is already boring to me and it’s the first day. And for a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

 

Brittany appears at Rachel’s side suddenly, causing the tiny brunette to jump slightly. Brittany grabs her face, bringing one of her hands down the middle, brushing Rachel’s nose. “And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your face I’d have matching halves.” Brittany shows Rachel her palms, identical to each other. The bubbly blonde then grins. “That’s very important.” She says, before patting Rachel on the head.

 

“You could stand to lose a few pounds.” Santana drawls. Rachel becomes offended by this. However before she can reply, Quinn’s hand comes flying up, dismissing Santana’s comment. Rachel watches as Quinn’s eyes rake over her body, contemplating Santana’s comment. She shakes her head slightly, so slight only Rachel notices it. The tiny brunette can’t help but smile at this.

 

“This could be fun.” Quinn says, beginning to fiddle with some locks of Rachel’s hair. She tugs a little on Rachel’s jumper, face scrunching up. Rachel jumps when Brittany squeezes the red ball that is acting as Rudolph’s nose. “You’re going to need some makeup and Brittany we are gonna need your brush.”

 

Brittany claps excitedly. “I love make-overs.”

 

Santana rolls her eyes when Quinn looks over at her, eyebrow raised. “Yeah sure.” She sighs.

Quinn looks back to Rachel, eyebrow raised expectantly. “Ok?”

 

Rachel nods vigorously. “Ok!” She squeaks out. Quinn gestures to the bathroom door. Rachel doesn’t need any other direction from her and quickly runs out, the Unholy Trinity gracefully following her out.

 

The next day, students mill about the school, brooding over their continued torment. They get shoved into lockers, slushie facials being thrown left right and centre. Kurt stands at his locker, looking around worriedly. Rachel had yet to come to school, she usually isn’t this tardy. He has narrowly avoided Karofsky and Azimio today, it seems as if he’s not their target for now. 

 

Like yesterday in the cafeteria, the hallway becomes quiet when the doors to the school open. In glides the Unholy Trinity, perfectly poised as ever. Kurt squints, noticing a figure close behind them. Never has anyone else walked with the Unholy Trinity. It seems like the student body has also picked up on this new member, whispers spreading around the hallway.

 

“Who’s the new girl?

 

“I’ve never seen her before?”

 

“She’s a babe.”

 

The comments surround Kurt as he continues to watch the Unholy Trinity. Finally, the new member comes into his view and a gasp escapes him. “Rachel?” He squeaks out, loud enough that people around him hear, and begin to whisper Rachel’s name.

 

Rachel Berry walks down the hallway, looking like she is buzzing with joy. Gone is her ugly sweaters, plaid skirt, and penny loafers. This Rachel is new and improved. Her head is styled to the perfect amount messy, now dyed in an ombre style with a navy beret. Her makeup is minimal, but enough to accentuate her bright brown eyes. She wears a navy blue short sleeved turtleneck, a brown skirt accentuating her natural curves with knee high socks and black flats. She looks perfect like she has walked out of a magazine.

 

Rachel notices the whispers and the stares and for the first time, realizes they are all for positive reasons. Quinn looks back at her over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised and a proud smirk on her lips. Rachel beams at her, completely thankful for what they have done for her. 

 

Quinn’s smirk changes ever so slightly, becoming less harsh, more gentle. Her eyes soften, warmth making an appearance. As if realizing what she’s doing, Quinn blinks and the look is gone. She looks back round and continues marching them down the hallway.

 

And as Rachel Berry marches with them, pulled on the arm by Brittany to walk beside them, arms linking, only one thought is running through Rachel’s head at this new found popularity.

 

It’s frickin’ beautiful.


	2. Just Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel realises she doesn't really know the Unholy Trinity like she thought she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another chapter for this! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it, I've been focusing so much on my other story that I haven't had time to sit down and write this one. But here it is any way for you!
> 
> This chapter isn't based off any song from Heathers.

Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since Rachel joined the Unholy Trinity. For the most part, she’s enjoyed it. The girl’s don’t actually ignore her at lunch. Well, Santana flat out does ignore, whilst Quinn gives her small hums although Rachel can never tell if Quinn actually is listening. Brittany really is the only one to engage her, although after about five minutes Brittany’s eyebrows will furrow and she rubs her head like she’s in pain and says “I’m confused.” At which point, Santana will glare over at Rachel and divert Brittany’s attention. Then lunch continues in silence.

 

And yeah, Rachel’s been getting a lot of attention. A lot of this attention is coming from the male population of the high school. Whilst before they never gave her the time of day, Puck and Finn keep talking to her, fighting to sit next to her in glee. Karofsky and Azimio make crude remarks and Rachel was initially appalled by it, but when it happened on a consistent basis she’s grown to ignore them. Despite this attention, Rachel’s come to realise that she doesn’t really want it. She’s decided that’s merely down to the fact they aren’t the right male and she’s just simply not into them.

 

Rachel isn’t the only one who’s noticed the new male attention, however. It appears the Queen Bee has also noticed. Quinn glares at Puck and Finn in glee when they try to sit beside the little brunette, and snaps at Karofsky every time he offers Rachel a little fun in the janitor's closet. Perhaps Quinn doesn’t like that the attention usually given to her has now diverted. Rachel looks over at the girl, thoughtfully chewing on her salad as Quinn surveys the cafeteria like she does every lunch time, looking over her kingdom with a smirk. Rachel tilts her head as she looks at the HBIC. She really is the prettiest girl Rachel has met, and yet Rachel can’t help but think there’s more to her. Obviously, she has brains going for her as well, what with her being the smartest girl in school, something Rachel silently grumbles over, with her being the second smartest. She tries to beat Quinn with her GPA, but alas Rachel sucks at Math, the one subject making her fall behind Quinn on the leaderboard.

 

Despite spending three weeks with these girl’s, Rachel still knows little to none about them. She’s pretty certain she can list a maximum of three things about each girl. Brittany: Likes ducks, is the best dancer in the glee club and the Cheerios, has a cat that smokes. Santana: Latina, holds the crown for snarkiest comments, likes sex. Quinn: Smart, ruthless, head cheerleader. Other than that, she really doesn’t know the girls.

 

Quinn appears to notice Rachel’s staring, her eyes momentarily darting to Rachel, eyebrows furrowed. “What are you staring at?”

 

Rachel jumps and quickly looks away. “My apologies Quinn, I seemed to have...spaced out as it were.”

 

The blonde quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say any more, going back to her surveying. Moments later, Rachel finds herself observing the girl once more. Eyes run over her perfect features, from her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her bright hazel eyes and her nearly straight nose. Rachel notices a slight bump in the girl’s nose, from a broken nose perhaps?

 

“You’re staring again.” The words are biting, cold and send a chill down Rachel’s spine. She diverts her eyes from Quinn’s nose, who touches it self consciously.

 

Rachel doesn’t say anything, casting her eyes over to Santana and Brittany who are in their own little world. It’s a regular thing between those two, often becoming so engrossed in each other they don’t notice anyone else. Rachel wonders how it must have been for Quinn before she joined, almost permanently being the third wheel.

 

“I don’t understand.” Rachel finds herself saying, eyes flitting between Brittany and Santana then to Quinn.

 

“Why you still choose to wear those god awful knee socks? Neither do I, it makes my eyes water,” Of course Santana finally diverts her attention from Brittany to throw a snarky comment Rachel’s way.

 

Quinn looks over at Rachel then to Santana, a small frown on her face. But she says nothing. So Rachel continues. “Why did you guys let me join you?”

 

“I wanted a new project,” Quinn says, finally turning her gaze away from the student body to focus on the tiny singer.

 

Rachel straightens her back and places her fork down. “Yes, that I gathered. But I just don’t fit with you. I mean, you’re the _Unholy Trinity_.”

 

“You’re part of it now.” Brittany chimes in with an easy grin. She is always the easier one to talk to out of the three.

 

“And Unholy Quadrilateral doesn’t have the same ring to it.”  Santana drawls, starting to play with her untouched salad.

 

“No but, and forgive me for being so blunt, there’s a reason you guys have that nickname, one can argue there is something unholy about all of you. But me, well there isn’t really-”

 

“I consider that beak you call a nose to be unholy.” Once again, Santana throws a comment Rachel’s way.

 

Rachel pays her no mind and continues, finding she’s got the undivided attention of Quinn and Brittany. “For starters, both Brittany and Santana like to engage in premarital sex, something which is considered a sin within the bible.” Santana and Brittany share a smirk. “And Quinn, whilst you are not as vocal about your sexual exploits, I believe your unholiness comes from your, well, bullying. You continuously defile Jesus’ teaching of ‘love thy neighbour’”

 

Quinn’s eyebrow quirks and she leans back in her chair, surveying Rachel silently. She tilts her head to the side thoughtfully, “I thought you were Jewish?”

 

At the mention of her religion, Rachel sits up straighter, a look of pride gracing her face. “I am. Unfortunately, the American Education System seems to think the only religion in the world is Christianity, hence their continuous teaching of it in religious studies. I can’t help but store the information we are fed constantly throughout our teenage years.”

 

Brittany groans and rubs at her head, murmuring about a headache. Santana shoots Rachel a warning glare.

 

Again, Rachel ignores her, now only having Quinn’s attention. “My point is, where do I fit in?”

 

The girls go quiet, Santana and Brittany once again become engrossed in each other. Rachel looks to Quinn, who has the thoughtful expression on her face again. The blonde kisses her teeth and exhales heavily. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” She says, a little cryptically. Rachel gulps anxiously but manages a small grin over to the blonde, who to Rachel’s surprise, smiles back.

 

After that, the Unholy Trinity and Rachel go back to being quiet, whispering and giggles going on between Santana and Brittany. Quinn looks down at her salad, looking incredibly bored. Rachel smiles to herself, spears a piece of carrot into her mouth and chews thoughtfully.

 

“Hey,  my American Jewish princess.”

 

Rachel looks up, still chewing as Puck slides onto the stool next to her, his trademark smirk in place. She speeds up her chewing and swallows before answering. “Afternoon, Noah.” She doesn’t miss the glare Quinn sends Puck’s way.

 

“So how about you and I hang out later today? Exercise our vocal chords?”

 

The innuendo in his words goes over Rachel’s head and she gives him a beaming smile. “I would love to help you, Noah! I have a range of vocal exercises that will help to strengthen-”

 

“He meant sex, Berry. Leave Puckerman, she’s not interested.” Quinn cuts in, the full force of her glare burning through Puck.

 

Puck is undeterred by her remark and turns to give her a smirk. “Jealous Q? No worries, there’s enough of Puckerman for all of you.” He turns back to Rachel, giving her a wink.

 

“Bite me.” The blonde snaps back, arms firmly folded across her chest.

 

“Gladly.” He’s quick to reply, Rachel’s head snaps between the two of them like she’s watching a tennis match. Rachel focuses her gaze on Quinn, confused by her reaction to the football player. Weren’t they dating? Or was that an old flame?

 

She watches as Puck and Quinn have a silent staring match. Puck’s the first to concede and sighs heavily, standing himself up from the table. “Well, the Puckster can tell when he’s not wanted. I’ll see you around Jewbabe.” He directs to Rachel with another wink before sauntering off.

 

“I don’t get why you haven’t slept with him already,” Santana comments as he walks off.

 

Rachel looks over to Quinn, who looks at her expectantly. Oh, Santana was talking to her. She looks over to Santana with wide eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“It’s why he’s hitting on you. He wants to bang you,”

 

“I know what Noah’s intentions are,”

 

“Then why haven’t you done it?”

 

Rachel blinks in surprise. Though, she really shouldn’t be surprised with how casually Santana can speak about sex. “I want to wait. For someone special.” She glances at Quinn, who’s now looking incredibly bored of the conversation.

 

Before Santana can continue, Quinn cuts in, announcing her boredom to the group. “I’m bored.” she says exaggeratedly.

 

Santana shrugs. “Get Karofsky to slushie Hummel. He hasn’t done it in a while.”

 

Quinn purses her lips, thinking about it. Rachel blanches at this. Since she’s joined, she’s managed to distract Quinn and Santana from sending a slushie facial to Kurt. Despite not really seeing him recently, she has managed to do what one of her goals were for befriending the unholy Trinity. So far, she’s been successful and needs to start convincing them to stop the slushies altogether. But now it looks like her plan might come to an early end.

 

“Actually how about we-”

 

“No, I’m bored of school too. Let’s get out of here.” Quinn says, standing up. Santana and Brittany diligently follow. The three girls pause when they realise Rachel is still sat down, staring at them owlishly.

 

“You’re ditching?” She asks

 

“Yeah, you coming?” Brittany asks her pinkie already linked with Santana’s.

 

“But what about glee?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“We can’t skip it!” Rachel stills stays sitting.

 

Quinn once again looks bored, fishing her phone out from her bra. “It’s only extra curricular, Rachel. We can skip it.” She says, scrolling through her phone, before locking it and putting it away again. “If you’re that hellbent on going then we can drop you off in time for the meeting.” When Rachel still looks unsure, Quinn rolls her eyes. “This your time to be unholy, Berry.”

 

Rachel bites her lip, eyes darting around the room. She slowly stands and is immediately pulled out of the cafeteria by Brittany, who had a strong hold of her hand, skipping beside her. Santana and Quinn walk ahead of them, ponytails swaying in unison.

 

“Where are we going?” Rachel asks as they get into Quinn’s car.

 

“We usually go to Quinn’s. She has a plasma screen TV with all the channels. Sometimes she lets us have some of her parent's alcohol.” Brittany says, putting her seatbelt on. Santana sits in the passenger seat, looking out of the window.

 

Rachel looks over to Quinn, eyes meeting hers in the wing mirror. They pull out of the school parking lot. “Your parents let you do that?”

 

“My parents are too drunk to notice most of the time,” Quinn says as an explanation, looking away from Rachel and to the road.

 

Like Rachel said, she knows almost nothing about these girls.

 

...

Turns out, there’s a lot more to the three girls that meets the eye. Like the fact Santana will openly cry at _Lilo and Stitch_ (not without a weak threat to Rachel about telling anyone), or that Brittany only likes blue jolly ranchers. One thing that surprised Rachel the most, is how at ease Quinn is away from school. She lounges beside Rachel, changed out of her cheerios uniform to a baggy red t-shirt and McKinley High shorts, gently placing a popcorn kernel on her tongue before closing her mouth and thoughtfully chewing. Her thigh muscles flex as she crosses and uncrosses her legs, Rachel’s eyes never leaving the sight of her long legs stretched out in front of her.

 

Finding the relaxed sight of the girl's (or so she tells herself) too much, Rachel quickly gets up from the couch under the pretence of refilling her drink. Santana takes a moment out of her sobbing to demand grape Kool-Aid to Rachel, who reluctantly agrees to, making her way into the kitchen.

 

It takes her a couple of tries until she finds a glass jug to make the Kool-Aid. She hunts for the glasses, sighing in aggravation when she finds them. Of course, they had to be on the top shelf over the overhead cupboard. Sighing in annoyance, Rachel attempts to reach out to the closest glass, her fingers just grazing it. She huffs, coming back down from her tippy-toes, hands coming to rest on her hips.

 

“It’s always the top shelf,” Rachel mumbles to herself, before trying once more, rocking up with momentum. Unfortunately, she only manages to push the glass, causing it to move further into the cupboard. Before she has the chance to try again, a pale arm reaches out beside her head and grabs the glass, moving to place down on the counter top beside Rachel’s hand.

 

She hears a chuckle close to her ear and turns to see Quinn standing beside her, an amused smirk on her face. “You really are short.”

 

Rachel harrumphs at this, pouting indignantly. “There is nothing wrong with having a short stature, Quinn.”

 

Quinn’s eyebrow raises, her smirk growing. “I never said there was.” She says, before turning to place a new bag of popcorn into the microwave, expertly pressing the buttons. Rachel watches in wonder. Earlier, when Santana had once again demanded Rachel to re-fill something for her - the popcorn - and Rachel for the life of her could not figure out how to work the microwave. It has all these advanced settings, half of which Rachel didn’t even know a microwave could _do_.

 

“Is something bothering you?”

 

The question causes Rachel to blanch, the past couple of minutes have been mostly silent in the kitchen, if you excuse the microwave. She looks up at Quinn from where she had been staring absently into the jug. “What?”

 

Quinn glances to the living room, where Stitch is currently trying to free Lilo from Captain Gantu’s ship, then back to Rachel. “You’ve been staring at that jug like you were waiting for it to tell you the meaning of life. If you don’t make up the Kool-Aid soon, Santana is gonna get pissed.”

 

“Santana is always pissed at me,” Rachel says with a roll of her eyes, earning a shocked eyebrow raise from Quinn. “I’m fine, it’s just-this is all a bit weird to me.” She says, ripping open the kool aid packet and pouring the dust into the jug.

 

The blonde quirks her head questioningly. “How do you mean?” The microwave beeps and Quinn momentarily turns away from Rachel to take out the popcorn, cursing when the bag burns her fingers a little. She drops it onto the counter and sucks on the burnt digits.

 

Rachel finds herself staring a little too long at the fingers in Quinn’s mouth, quickly shaking her head and averting her eyes. “Seeing you three acting so…”

 

“Human?” The question isn’t hostile but laced with a hint of amusement. Rachel looks over at Quinn with an impish grin. Quinn gives her a smile and begins to empty the bag into the empty bowl. “I get it. It’s weird you acting so-”

 

“Human.” Rachel says repeating what Quinn had said with a chuckle, pouring water into the jug and beginning to stir the mixture, watching as the clear water slolwy turns purple.

 

“I was going to say normal.” Quinn looks over at Rachel, catching the affronted look on the tiny singer’s face. “That was a joke, Berry.” Quinn says, a non-threatening smile on her face. This is really something Rachel is going to have to get used to, seeing Quinn looking at her like they’re friends. Are they friends?

 

Rachel gives Quinn a small grin. “Right yes, sorry, I’m not used to this.” She finishes stirring the kool aid and places the spoon into the sink.

 

“You will be, I hope.” Quinn picks up the bowl, placing a kernel in her mouth. She takes a step towards Rachel. “Outside the walls of McKinley, we aren’t the Unholy Trinity. I’m not Quinn Fabray, and they’re not Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Here, we are just Quinn, Santana and Brittany.”

 

Rachel nods, actually starting to feel herself relax for the first time since leaving the school with the girls. “Okay,” She picks up the jug whilst attempting to grab the two glasses. Quinn sees her struggling and so grabs the other glass for her. Rachel gives her a thankful smile.

 

“And you’re not Rachel Berry,” Quinn says, starting to walk back to the living room, Rachel scurrying behind her. She stops at the door, turning around, causing Rachel to come to a halt as she stared down by bright, hazel eyes.  “You’re just Rachel, ok?”

 

Rachel nods and Quinn gives her a small smile before turning on her heel and walking back into the room. Rachel follows behind her, taking her seat beside Quinn once more.

 

“Finally! What took you so fucking long Berry?” Santana asks, immediately grabbing the kool aid from Rachel and pouring herself a glass. Rachel watches, intrigued when Brittany casually takes the glass from Santana and take a sip. Santana doesn’t even blink, smiling sweetly at Brittany when the taller blonde hands her back the glass.

 

Rachel looks over at Quinn, who’s focused on the tv. Brown eyes watch as Quinn tosses a popcorn kernel in the air and expertly catches it in her mouth. “I couldn’t reach the glasses.” Rachel says absentmindedly as Quinn does the trick again, this time throwing the kernel higher in the air.

 

“Uh huh, sure.” Rachel tears her eyes away from the blonde beside her to look over at the Latina. Santana stares at her with a knowing smirk, not breaking eye contact as she takes a long sip from the glass.  Rachel doesn’t back down from the stare, sending back a challenging one of her own, eyebrow raising. Santana smacks her lips together and placed her glass down. “Whatever, let’s watch Supergirl, I needs to see my girl, Lena,” Santana says, breaking the eye contact first.

 

Rachel settles back, a victorious smile on her lips. She catches Quinn watching her, blushing when the blonde raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“I don’t get why you constantly put yourself through the pain of watching their blatant queer bait of Kara and Lena,” Quinn says, looking away from Rachel to the other girl. Rachel’s eyebrows raise in shock at the blonde’s statement.

 

“I’m a simple girl, Q. I see ladies in love and I watch, ok?”

 

“There’s Sanvers, surely that’s enough?” Rachel has absolutely no idea what the two girls are talking about but finds herself enjoying this debate anyway.

 

“But Lena is so better suited to Kara than Mon-Ew. Like, who the fuck would pick someone who says you're they’re kryptonite than someone who calls your alter ego their hero! Just because I want them together, does not mean I don’t enjoy Sanvers, they’re cute, but Supercorp is cuter.”

 

Rachel watches as the two girls continue to debate over these fictional couples with a small smile. She catches Brittany watching her, and when she looks over, the blue eyed blonde rolls her eyes, as if to say ‘what are they like?’ to her. It’s sitting here with the girls that Rachel realises Quinn was right. Outside of McKinley, the unholy trinity are just teenage girls.

 

Just Rachel, she can be just Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Quinn's opinions on Supergirl do not reflect my own. I enjoy Sanvers, don't like Mon-El and love Lena. Whilst I can see why people ship Supercrop, I don't personally. There isn't a couple in the show that ship really. I'm just here for Katie McGrath tbh.


End file.
